greegeefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bwog/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Greegee Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bwog page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Registeel999 (Talk) 20:15, November 3, 2009 You win a rollback opertunity. After making countless, and brilliant contributions, you have earned the rollback ability, keep up the job and you may earn the buerocrat rank. You may now immediately change the page back to the past version in about 1-2 click(s) now. -- Registeel999 Fakegee Editing? I just use MS Paint, lolz, I just like to spend time on it, Not the easiest thing to do... but that's what I do. :P You're close to getting a Beurocrat privalidge! As one of the few active users, you are entitled to a beurocrat privalidge, Just a few more edits and an agreement and, ja-ding, promotion! --Registeel999 12:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) hi bwog That vokimon thing is cool Yes I kind of cheated on creating the Greegee Forms template, I copied it from the Mario and Replacements on Un-Mario, a Vokimon could be too long to make plus consantly editing it. --Registeel999 15:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'll make you a beurocrat, AND an admin! Conglaturations! (Ghostbusters nes reference) Well, With the new update on wikia, a few images have become corrupt, i'm working on re-uploading them. Registeel999 17:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol hi bwog Blade-Edge I don't get this wikia thing The editing stuff Blade Isa thisa wikia supposed to be abouta me? Who isa the leader ofa this wikia? Greegee 14:33, January 16, 2010 (UTC) hey wanna join my wiki hey wanna join my wiki it is called weegee wiki go to wikia and search ultimateweegee then you find it it just exist 18 days oh and my user name is Ire flowa222 there (my other account)somewhere else Info incorrect That info you put my character is incorrect xeegeeGTAIVish 17:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't ban GTAIVish Yup, I know you said you won't, i'll get to work in editing his pages. Sorry I haven't read the Scratch Wiki message, I was in Great Yarmouth with no internet. I did have a BT openzone, but I couldn't trust it. Registeel999 is the original creator of this wiki :) 19:53, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Pterodactyls 14:23, February 25, 2010 (UTC)]] Partners! You've got your wish. Go check the front page! Partners! You've got your wish. Go check the front page! Registeel999 is the original creator of this wiki :) 16:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Please make me sysop! Please! :) TSEPEL 21:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't feed the trolls! Don't feed Tspecleory or whatever, just revert the pages. Block if things get out of hand and just Ignore them! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Revert,_block,_ignore Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 17:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh and another thing. I've seeen your messages on Tspelcory's talk page and you seem to be very stern. How do we know how many people could be in the Greegee Universe, We don't live there. There could just be 6 for all we know. He/She is new and doesn't understand. Try explaining ''nicely ''it doesn't say anywhere on this wiki that there are "trillions" of people (Besides your message) in the Greegee Universe. This wikipedia article may explain it: [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:How_many_legs_does_a_horse_have%3F|How many legs does a horse have?]] I understand that you were angry when he/she moved pages, just tell them to stop it calmly, and If they do it again that's when you pick up the club. I'm not trying to offend you. Feel free to grab a dead cat and swipe me round the face with a chainsaw. Just think about this message. :) Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 18:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Shall I put FRPG in stuff? Is it alright if I put FRPG in the sidebar, I just want to know if you want people to have to find it or just go to the side bar and go on "GreegeeWikiGames." or something, I just want to check with you and see if it's alright. Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 13:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hai! I've now put in stuff, "Games that you can play!" With TherGame and FRPG. Thanks for Blocking Baozuh1fan, and understanding. For some reason he hates me, so he just does all the stuff. I just wanted to make sure he didn't ruin some stuff. Featured Articles Yes, that's a good idea, but we should know the fact that if we're going through a stage eg. Lets start the news page! or whatever, we should keep it the same for a while, Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 14:52, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Admin's Picks! In the community portal of the sidebar, there is now an "Admin's Picks" When you are ready, you can put in your picks! If you wish to, you can put it in a more reasonable place, or whatever. Signed That hobo in the corner Registeel999 15:34, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) New Admin? Sillyghostfreak99 is asking to become an admin, what do you think? AAAARGH! IT'S REGISTEEL999!!! SO GO TO HIS TALK PAGE!!! 15:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Other sites But I delete or censor swear to be a good example of an administrator. Or simply I must eliminate the morbidities?--El tio 15:36, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh fffffffff. Baozuh1fans back, he'll start doing the "things" again soon... Peach Article Why Mario cant marry with Peach? U hate this couple? Im waiting my answer, my friend --El tio 23:29, June 15, 2010 (UTC) T_T OKAY, Im sad, Maybe Daisy cant marry with Luigi..or be married with the Bowser brother, Barel?--El tio 15:26, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sad? No! No, I just joking lol, Im Happy!!!--El tio 02:55, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, the featured page thing is good and all So yeah, a month might be a good time for now. When we have like... 1000 or something ridiculous then maybe it'll go weekly. Odd, having to edit in source code, same for me. But give people credit, this is what uncyclopedia (the real one) seems to be like. New front page template! Instead of that plain old Greegee glasses, and having to go to a different page to see more. Now we just had aids ads! Here's the template. AAAARGH! IT'S REGISTEEL999!!! SO GO TO HIS TALK PAGE!!! 16:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) You're Right! That new skin looks rubbish, I do hope we can keep the old "monaco" look. AAAARGH! IT'S REGISTEEL999!!! SO GO TO HIS TALK PAGE!!! 12:19, August 19, 2010 (UTC) YO I SEEN THE NEW LOOK IT'S FRICKIN CRAPY THE WIKI DONE FOR!!!!!!!! I had fun with you guy's Luma451 01:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Its OK Oh Its OK You Know What I Think You WAnt Me To Change Everything Well NOT COOL This Means You Hate Me OK Here Comes Malleo by:baxterewers I Made A Blog Hey I Made My Blog It's Called Reeoh & Uigi Why Are They Different You Know Why I Useing Capital Letter's Cause That's The 1st Thing To Do Oh And Im Sorry That I Hated You You Said About My Profile Is Annoying But Come Check Out My Blog & Last Thing I Have Something To Show You by:baxterewers Sorry Bwog Ehh Im Sorry What I Done Bwog I Just Cant Control My Self Do You Believe Me :( by.baxterewers